character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Rioda Seichuzen
Background Rioda was just a young girl when she became an orphan. Her parents died on a business trip to New York City, New York. This happened only when she was 4 years old. Ever since her parents died, she became a silent and standoffish being. She liked no one really, and decided to stay to herself. She was also in Italy, her home country, so she was somewhat glad in a way, but her being aloof outweighed it. Also, she knew that no one would protect her, now that her only relatives, her mother and father, died. Because of this, she went into the art of fighting, and learned new techniques and skills. She also became interested in science, and wanted to learn more about it as she grew up. As years progress, Rioda is growing up on her own. She knows how to survive without anyone guiding her. Also, now an expert at every combat system (wrestling, kung-fu, boxing, kenpo, etc.) at only age 14, she decides to get creative and make up her own. Rioda has also learnt to use her energy to unlock hidden powers within her, due to meditating daily. She knows how to manipulate science, energy, summon anything, and knows how to get invulnerable, but only for a brief amount of time. After all of that, she wanted to become the best fighter in the world, and hopes that she can continue to survive on her own. Learning to manipulate science, she becomes very sharp in the mind. With an IQ of 205, she becomes an underrated physicist, and did what scientist thought was impossible. She did not like sharing her information, hence being underground and divulging her theories and ideas. Information Appearance XXX Themes * Ambient Feels * XXX * XXX Personality Rioda is a silent person that is completely aloof. She can be nice, but is just a distant person. However, when it comes to doing what she loves, she does anything, unless it is non-sense. Likes *Being to her self *Combat *Surviving and learning Dislikes *Boredom Hobbies *Creating theories and solving impossible problems *Meditating *Training Archetypes * XXX * XXX * XXX Abilities * Combat Specialist * Energy Manipulation * Invulnerability (40 seconds) * Science Manipulation ** Meta Luck ** Summoning * Weapon Creation Paraphernalia * XXX * XXX * XXX Combat Her combat skills are near the skills of a God. She trains to get better, and that causes her fighting skills improve alot. She has also made up her own style of fighting. It is a mixture of all arts that she uses very well. Limitations * Invulnerability skill is only brief, and it takes 55 seconds to charge back. Trivia * She is also interested in the art of arms and ammunition, making her very proficient with arms, such as guns. * Since she is to her self, she talks to her parents in heaven and asks them for a great day, everyday. It works every time. * Very creative in art. That is how she was able to create her own style of fighting. Category:Character Sheets Category:Female Characters Category:Maxoflas Character Sheets